Kiss Kisame
by Holy van
Summary: Kisame se siente opacado por sus sexys compañeros, ahora demostrará a todos que ser genial no se trata solo de la apariencia, ¡hay que esforzarse!, aprovechará la oportunidad de que es San Valentín para probar su genialidad con Konan o al menos él pensaba que ese era el motivo... (One shot. reto: "Plan de Conquista" para el foro Akatsuki Rules)


Hola a todas y todos! les traigo un one shot de San Valentín.

Este fic es para el reto Plan de Conquista para el foro Akatsuki Rules.

Mi participación en el reto es con Kisame (obvio)(denle una oportunidad), pueden buscar en Akatsuki Rules el mismo tema con los demás criminales.

tal vez el título no lo verán relacionado con la historia, al final explico eso para que todo tenga sentido.

Muchos blablablá mejor vamos al fic:

**Kiss Kisame**

-Les demostraré a todos que la pinta es lo de menos ohohoh, soy un tiburón bueno ohohoh, alegre y divertido soy un azul simpaticón…

Luego de la canción plagiada de kisame, puso el cerebro en acción para demostrar que la belleza interna es más importante que la externa, conste que ser un asesino no cuenta, eso solo es una profesión… debía probar de una vez por todas que no se necesita ser un sexy-boy uchiha, jashinista, ni artista para ser aceptado en el complicado mundo femenino…

Aunque olía un poco a pescado frito, debido al sobrecalentamiento de sus neuronas, tuvo una gran idea, ya que era el día de San Valentín, que mejor idea que darle algo especial a una dama? La única que conocía era a Konan y considerando que ella estaba triste, no sería complicado cierto?

Ahora solo debía pensar en darle algo significativo… preparar un plato de comida! A pesar que su cerebro casi se funde por tal idea, continuó sus investigaciones y como buen Akatsuki que era entró en la página oficial de Akatsuki, para descubrir el plato favorito de Konan que resultó ser: pescado a la parrilla…. Oh no! Ahora se encontraba tal vez en el dilema más importante de su vida, todo por culpa de su complejo de inferioridad, lo cual es raro porque es el más alto de todos (no se refiere a la altura idiota!) y el segundo culpable es el estúpido y olvidadizo líder.

Volviendo al tema, esto ya no se trataba de demostrarse a él mismo o a los demás que la pinta es lo de menos, tampoco de que pescados y tiburones son parientes? pero no lo mismo, ni siquiera se trataba de alegrarle el día a konan, el dilema era ¿estaba dispuesto a hacer tal sacrificio? Es decir cocinar pescado, un pariente?, bueno… los tiburones comen pescados no? No es la comida favorita de kisame pero… ¿valía la pena hacer eso por Konan?, no es que ella sea mala, es solo que nadie toma en serio a Kisame…

Pero Kisame nunca retira sus palabras, ese es su camino ninja… o lo escuchó de uno de los jinchurikis? No importaba ya, porque ahora Kisame se encuentra en el supermercado para comprar todos los ingredientes. Con gran agilidad y ayuda de samehada puso todos los ingredientes en su carrito, excepto uno…

Debía ir a la sección "Marimar", le recordaba el nombre de una de las novelas que veía con Konan, pero ese no era el asunto ahora, lentamente se fue acercando, contradictoriamente o paradójicamente o extrañamente se escuchaba la música de la película tiburón, aunque en este caso nuestro tiburón estaba más asustado que esos peces muertos…. En ese momento observó como una ancianita se acercaba con pasos cortos pero rápidos hacia la misma sección, lo cual se le hacía extraño considerando que había solo ¡un pescado! con gran adrenalina y en cámara lenta Kisame corrió y corrió y tomó el último pescado de la vidriería.

_Al menos están muertos, y no tuve que ir a pescarlos con mis propias manos…. _habló demasiado pronto, porque al muy idiota le faltaba algo muy importante: la billetera… Pero él estaba seguro que la llevaba… ¡_kakuzu! _no sabía cómo, no sabía cuándo, no sabía porqué, bueno si sabía porqué… kakuzu le había quitado la billetera porque es su naturaleza avara. Esto era un roche total, tenía un congelado cadáver de pescado y no tenía como pagarlo, y la cajera estaba esperando impaciente… qué vergüenza! Un criminal pasando por estos roches! _Un segundo! un criminal! Soy un criminal!_ A nuestro tiburón se le vino la "brillante" idea de irse sin pagar, ya que en Akatsuki lo ignoraban, seguramente pasaría lo mismo aquí… Para acortar la historia, lo capturaron no es que sea malo para el disimulo, solo que un tipo azul mitad tiburón mitad humano de 2mts. no pasa muy desapercibido que digamos, pero solo un poquito eh? En fin… saben que le hacen a los ladrones en los supermercados? Les cortan el cabello….

Ahora tenemos por la calle a un triste y tusado tiburón azul, sin nada más que… nada, pues no compró nada. Nuevamente olía a pescado frito, es el cerebro de Kisame teniendo otra gran idea: Técnicamente para hacer pescado a la parrilla, se necesita solo pescado y ponerlo a la parrilla, ni siquiera se necesita sal, además es dañina para la salud, y podría usar algún limón "genéticamente alterado" del árbol de Zetsu… sí, era un gran plan, rápidamente fue a la playa conseguiría un pez, aunque fuera en contra de sus principios ¿Qué principios wey? Antes de entrar, se dio cuenta que ya no lo hacía por demostrar que la pinta es lo de menos, ni que mataría a un antiguo pariente que según él, no es lo mismo que familia, entonces… ¿quería ver feliz a Konan? estaba dudando de sus motivos, pero ya no se echaría para atrás, conseguiría el pez a como dé lugar.

Entró al agua, y nuevamente sonó la música de la película de tiburón, solo que esta vez kisame estaba decidido y tenía una sonrisa que hipnotiza?, se acercó a su inocente presa y la capturó, al principio el pez no daba tregua luchaba por su vida, cual pez a punto de ser pescado ¡no me digas!? Hasta que el pobre miserable, hablo del pez, dejó de respirar… los peces respiran? Bueno, bueno… dejó de hacer lo que sea que hagan los peces vivos.

Ahora Kisame se encuentra en el jardín de la casa/cueva, para ocultar su cabello tusado lleva un gorro como el de kakuzu, al parecer kakuzu se lo prestó solo que aún no lo sabe… le hizo algunas modificaciones para poder dejar ver sus relucientes dientes de tiburón algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso, al menos eso mostraría, ya que su cabello azul no estaba presentable, azul… azul como el cabello de konan, tenían algunas cosas en común después de todo. Ya casi era medio día, el pescado está en la parrilla, ya ha sido condimentado, el olor que desprendía era delicioso, no era tan mal cocinero. Pero tenía otros pensamientos que lo perturbaban: Era oficial, kisame Hoshigaki no solo era un criminal rango S, asesino despiadado y traidor, ahora agregaría a su curriculum canibalismo… pero si él no se va comer el pescado! Cierto, pero se veía delicioso x3.

El pescado estaba listo lo había adornado como solo un chef profesional sabe hacerlo, porque, al menos yo, no tengo idea de cómo pudo haberlo decorado… lo llevaba a la habitación de Konan, que no había salido en todo el día debido a la tristeza; Kisame se preguntaba si había valido la pena tanto trabajo, tanto sacrificio, al principio lo hacía para probarles a todos que las caras bonitas no son las únicas que consiguen ser geniales, pero konan sufría por la indiferencia, estupidez y memoria a corto plazo del líder, si alguien sabía que se siente ser ignorado y poco o nada apreciado era Kisame (suena a que Itachi no es tan buen compañero que digamos), no permitiría que ella sufriera igual, además Konan era buena persona, les gustaba las mismas novelas, el color azul, y ella no lo ignoraba ahora que lo pensaba bien, hey! Konan si le agradaba! lo apreciaba por lo que era! también el haría algo especial…porque a pesar de sus gustos culinarios, era su familia...

Tocó la puerta y nadie respondió, así que entró. Konan estaba dormida, eso era extraño considerando la hora que era, se veía que había llorado mucho, no la despertaría, antes de dejar el plato, observó como una pata de la mesa estaba quebrada, al parecer Konan estaba furiosa y se desquitó con el mueble; si Kisame intentaba repararlo, la despertaría y si lo dejaba tal como está, tendría que colocar el plato en el suelo. Una vez más las neuronas de Kisame se sobrecalentaron y tuvo una idea, _un sacrificio más… _se desprendió de samehada, tal y como lo lees, se desprendió de ella y la colocó a modo de que la mesa estuviera firme, sería un arreglo momentáneo, después colocó el plato en la mesa acompañado de una notita color azul, que simplemente decía "feliz San Valentín", luego pensó que eso tal vez la pondría nostálgica, así que decidió agregar algo más, ahora sí la haría sonreír; después de todo, ya le habían tusado el cabello, había matado a un pez, se había separado de samehada, porque no permitirse un pequeño apodo para sacarle una sonrisa a la kunoichi?

¿Había valido la pena? Se preguntaba Kisame, mientras estaba a punto de salir de la habitación. No se dio cuenta que la peliazul se despierta, mira a Kisame, luego su comida favorita y observa la nota azul: "feliz San Valentín, te desea tiburoncín", y mira nuevamente a kisame a quien le dijo con una sonrisa "_gracias kisame_", una sonrisa sincera que el alcanzó a ver y responder con otra típica de él. Se retiró de la habitación _si había valido la pena…_

_._

_._

_._

Ese fue kisame, con una faceta que ni yo conocía jejeje

Explicación: kiss significa beso, besar, lo utilizo como una analogía ya que se supone que un beso te da felicidad (así como kisame se sintió feliz cuando konan sonrió) y uno hace todo por un beso (como kisame que se sacrificó mucho para ver a konan feliz), también un beso conseguido hace que todo valga la pena (como Kisame que... ya entendimos!) además "kiss" combina con "kis-ame".

¿tiene sentido? no? no importa… casi nada en la vida tiene sentido…XD

Cualquier comentario, duda, insulto, felicitación, agradecimiento, tomatazos, tortillazos, bendiciones, etc etc en reviews.

Por cada review salvamos la vida de una pez ¿?


End file.
